


Broken Souls

by ImmortalBeloved



Series: Neverwhere [2]
Category: 24, James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalBeloved/pseuds/ImmortalBeloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover-24/James Bond. Pairing- Jack/Blond Bond. Pre-slash. Plot- Jack wants to leave L.A. after the death of his wife. M wants her newest 007 to get extra training from one of the top CTU agents in the world. Neverwhere side story, but will stand alone.</p><p>Summary-The new 007 has proved himself worthy of his name, but there is still much he needs to learn. On the other side of the world, an embittered widow and his daughter seek to escape the tragedy that has saturated their lives. M offers Jack and his daughter a home in England if he will agree to be a mentor to the new MI6 agent.</p><p>Note-This technically happens before Neverwhere begins, but it does not need to be read in order to understand Neverwhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Souls

1\. Chapter One  
Broken Souls

Crossover- 24/James Bond  
Pairings-Jack/Blond Bond  
Pre-slash

Summary- The new 007 has proved himself worthy of his name, but there is still much he needs to learn, and an embittered widow and his daughter seek to escape the tragedy that has saturated their lives. M offers Jack and his daughter a home in England if he will agree to be a mentor to the new MI6 agent.

This is a standalone story that will eventually be connected with my other story, Neverwhere. It can be read alone, this part of the story does not really mention the Neverwhere-verse. The rest of the crossovers, including BTVS, will not appear in this story, this is a background story that takes place before Neverwhere.

Eventually James Bond and Jack Bauer will be added into Neverwhere, but I thought they deserved their own story. This goes AU directly after season one on 24, and the movie Casino Royale. If the response is good to this story, I might contemplate a series of prequel stories that lead up to Neverwhere and it’s myriad of crossovers.

I do not own 24 or James Bond, and I am making no profit off of this.

 

Chapter 1

“You did well.” M said as she clicked the briefcase full of money shut. “I had almost thought you were a lost cause 007, but you redeemed yourself in the end. It may have been a painful lesson, but I hope you have learned that you can never let love interfere with your work.”

“Yes.” A subdued James Bond replied. “You have no need to fear on that account. From now on nothing will get in the way of my duty to Queen and Country.” He looked over at the money that had cost him so much. It had been worth what he had done to get it back even though the screams still echoed through his nightmares.

“James, don’t make rash promises you probably won’t be able to keep. I know you will do your best to try, but you are still human, not a robot. Completely denying your emotions might get you into just as much trouble as overly relying on them.” M paused as she looked at her newest special agent, “I want you to find a balance.”

James didn’t reply. He just looked out the window at the sunset. The smog in London made for the most magnificent sunsets. It looked as if the whole city was in flames.

M sighed, she knew that no matter what advice she gave, he would just follow his own council in the end. James would object to her new plan of action, but she had no choice…not if she wanted her agent to stay alive and sane.

“I have arraigned for a special…consultant for you. He is a counter-terrorist specialist from America who has recently taken an early retirement. He was looking to move, so I offered him a job here so we could take advantage of his expertise. He will not be a field agent; he will simply help with MI6 training. However, I decided you let you pick his brains first since we don’t know when we will have to send you back out into the field.”

James felt resigned; he knew he would have to ‘consult’ with this person until M was satisfied that he had learned something. He could only hope that another mission came up soon. “When will I meet him?”

“Tomorrow, I would imagine. We had them moved over here while you were still on the mission. I suggest you get a good nights sleep as I am sure that you will have a busy day tomorrow.” M replied.

James nodded at the clear dismissal and turned to leave.

“Oh, and James…I expect you to play nice.”

James gave a wry smile, how well she knew him. “I will do my best.” He said as the door shut behind him.

M hoped she was doing the right thing by putting these two wounded lions together…but seeing someone else who had gone through something similar might help ease some of the pain James was going through.

!@#$%^&*

Jack Bauer looked around his new flat with dismay. The unpacked boxes from the move seemed to multiply when he wasn’t looking. For every one he unpacked, three more took its place, and he still couldn’t find anything. “Kim, have you seen my navy blue blazer? I want to dress up a little for my first day of work tomorrow.”

“Why would I have any idea where your stuff is?” A surly voice replied. “It wasn’t my idea to pack up and move us halfway around the world.”

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. It was no secret that Kim wholly disapproved of the move. He knew it was hard for her…leaving the house she had always known, losing all of her friends, and moving to a place where nothing was familiar. She thought he was betraying the memory of her mother by moving so far from where she was buried.

But that was part of the reason behind the move. L.A. contained too many memories. The house he had shared with Teri and Kim felt bleak and haunted now. Everywhere he went he saw something that reminded him of Teri. Another reason behind the move was that living in L.A. was no longer safe. His name and face had been broadcast all over the news, and now he could be the target for anyone who had a beef with the CTU. As he had so painfully discovered, if he was a target, then his family was as well.

He went to the door to Kim’s room. It was closed and the Emo music she had taken to listening to was seeping through the wood. “Kim, I know you didn’t want to move, but it was too dangerous there. You know that.”

The door opened and Kim stuck her head out. “I know you say that, but why didn’t you just get another job so that you would no longer be a target?”

“Because that wouldn’t have worked. They still would have come after me, I would have been one of the only targets they had.” In a quieter voice he added, “You would have been one too. I would move to Mars if it meant keeping you safe.” He leaned forward to kiss her forehead. “I know you are angry with me right now, and I don’t entirely blame you, but just think about this for awhile, ok?”

Kim looked down and wouldn’t meet her father’s eyes. “I’ll try. I just…I just miss mom, you know?” She said in a sad voice.

“I know honey, I miss her too.” Jack pulled her into a hug and relaxed when she hugged him back. Maybe things would be ok after all. “Get some sleep. Tomorrow is your first day at school and I know that the system here is a lot different, so you will probably need to be on your toes.”

Kim looked up at his as she pulled back. “Speaking of school, why do I have to go to private school? The uniforms they have are positively atrocious.”

Jack chuckled. “Don’t worry about it, everyone has to wear the same thing, so it isn’t like you will be alone. And you are in this private school because it has the best security in the city. You would want me to worry about you while I am at work would you? Now go to sleep.” He said with a final short hug. He turned to walk down the hall towards his bedroom.  
Kim also turned to go back into her room. “And Dad?” She said over her shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“I put your blazer in your closet earlier today.”

As the door shut behind her Jack allowed himself one small smile before guilt stole it away from him again. For the thousandth time that day he wished Teri were here with them as well.

\----

Chapter 2

For the first time in ten years, Jack Bauer left for work without a gun strapped to his side. He felt naked. It was hard to remember that he was no longer an active agent. He remembered years when he would have thought that being chained to a desk was the same as being in hell.

Then the day of the California Presidential Primary came along, and suddenly the excitement of being an agent lost its thrill. Jack knew that this new job would probably bore him to tears, but he couldn’t take any chances. He had to be there for Kim. He couldn’t have a job that could take his life, or hers, at any given moment.

As he entered MI6 he couldn’t help but notice that their technology seemed to be a little more up to date than his had been back in L.A. Some of the stuff he was seeing looked downright futuristic. He looked down at the card that had been sent to him detailing his first assignment. The first thing he had to do was find Agent Bond in room 411b.

After searching for almost ten minutes, Jack decided that they had consulted M.C. Escher when they drew up the floor plans. He finally located 411b, but before he could knock, the door was roughly opened from the inside and a voice said, “You’re late.”

“I, ah, yeah, I guess I am. I had a little trouble finding the room.” Jack laughed nervously, and held out his hand. “Jack Bauer pleased to meet you.”

Bond took the proffered hand in resignation. “James Bond. If you would come in, we could get on with whatever it is M wanted you to teach me and then we could both move on with our lives.” He moved back so that Jack could enter his little used office.

“Is this a bad day for you or something?” Jack asked, too amused to be insulted by the other man’s rudeness. “I don’t think I have ever come across another trainee with an attitude like yours.”

James paused. “Trainee?” He turned slowly to face Jack, and before he could blink, James had him pinned face first to the wall with his arms held behind his back. “Do I look like a trainee to you?”

“Not bad.” Jack huffed. “But not perfect either.” He shoved his hips back into James’, and wrenched his arms down to break the hold on them. He spun around, grabbed one of James’ arms, and twisted him down into a choke-hold. “Truce?” He asked.

James thought about it for a second and realized what a bastard he had been to a perfect stranger. “Truce.” He agreed with a wry grin.

Jack let him go and James motioned for him to have a seat on the only chair across from the desk. “Have a seat. I am afraid I do not have a very good excuse for my bad manners. To be honest, I only moved up to 00 status a few weeks ago, and I am still trying to prove myself. The trainee remark hit a little too close to home.”

Jack nodded in response to the sincere apology. “Understandable, I should think. I don’t remember my rookie days with any fondness either. But as for the trainee remark, I was told that I was to help with your training, I just assumed you were a trainee.”

“Knowing M, she led you to believe that deliberately. She told me that you were here to consult about counter-terrorism tactics. She told me I was going to be the first one on your list since I am liable to be sent out at any time. She ambushed us both.”

Jack felt confused. “Why would she do that?”

“To make sure I didn’t run away. She was not particularly happy with how my first mission went. I guess she thought I needed…a different point of view, I guess. Looking back, I am not sure what I would have changed. Sometimes I feel as if everything I did was wrong, and then other times, I can’t see what I would have changed for the life of me.”

Jack felt his nerves wrench to the side as the words James spoke struck home. The feelings James described were echoes of the feelings he himself had had since Teri’s death. “I know what you mean.” He whispered.

James’ eyes shot up to meet Jack’s in a moment of perfect understanding. James heard the note in Jack’s voice that let him know that this man had been through something similar just as recently. He gave a silent nod of respect before he broke their eye contact.

Jack remembered why he was there. “Maybe if you talked it out, I could help you look back to see if there really was anything you could have done differently.” Jack offered. “It might help.”

“I guess I could try.” James said. “And in return, maybe I could do the same thing for you?” He asked.

Jack gave a brief nod. “If you can manage it, so can I.”

 

A/N-  
Yes, I know they are manly men, but if you really think that men never talk about what is bothering them with each other, you are nuts. I know guys who would confide in a friend before they would confide with their wives.

 

Chapter 3

There was no such thing as fear anymore…only pain and sadness and degradation. Loneliness. Listening had hurt, but talking about it had been even worse. As long as you didn’t say anything, you could almost pretend that it hadn’t been real.

They had gone from talking, to silence, to drinking the twenty-year-old Scotch James had hidden in the bottom drawer. They had both sworn not to talk about the sharing feelings thing ever again. It was a man thing.

James lifted his glass. “Here is to betrayal.”

Jack dutifully drank when James did. “Why to betrayal?”

“Why not? It has brought me this far.”

“And that is a good thing?” Jack asked, sounding skeptical.

“No. But it was the best thing.” James replied as he stared down into his glass. “Did it make me happy? Absolutely not. Was it worth it? Absolutely. I will never be that naïve again.”

“Do you think being jaded is really for the best?” Jack asked as he took another sip of his drink.

“It doesn’t hurt as much.”

Jack looked solemn for a moment. “I will always love my wife, I will always grieve for her…miss her. But I cannot swear I will not love again…even if it means getting hurt again. Without sadness, how do we ever know if we are happy?”

“It isn’t the sadness I am running from. It is the happiness that hurts.”

Not knowing how to answer that, Jack merely finished his drink, and they both sat in a contemplative silence for a while after.

*&^%$#@

Three Weeks Later

“I think M was inviting trouble when she hired you. You know even more ways to break the rules than I do.” James said as he settled in on the weight machine next to Jack. They had taken to working out together in the mornings.

“Yeah, it was probably for the best that I quit before they could fire me.” Jack replied with a grin. “Kim wants you to come over tonight for dinner. She said, and I quote, ‘I want to meet the hunky secret agent you’ve been teaching.’.”

“You told her I was hunky?” James asked with an upraised brow.

Jack laughed. “Nah, she just assumes that all secret agents have to be handsome and dashing. I think it is a teenager thing.”

“Well, I would hate to disappoint a fan, what time should I be there?” James asked as he paused in his weightlifting to wipe the sweat from his face.

“Seven would be good. You have the address?” Jack asked.

“Yes, it is in your personnel file. I have a copy of it on my computer.”

Jack turned to look at him. “Been checking up on me, have you?”

“Hardly, M sent it to me when she was trying to convince me this was a good idea.” James shot back.

“Well, now that I’ve been here for a while, do you agree or disagree?” Jack asked.

“You’re not so bad. I guess I can stand to have you around for a little while longer.” James said after a pause. Then he began to laugh, and Jack soon was laughing as well.

*&^%$#@

That Evening

“So when is he going to be here?” Kim asked.

“At seven, the same time I told you the last thirty times you asked.” Jack replied teasingly as he took the garlic bread out of the oven. He hoped James liked Italian because it was the only thing he cooked with any amount of skill.

That doorbell rang, and Kim raced for the door. “I’ll get it!”

Jack just smiled as he wiped his hands and headed for the door. He got there just as Kim opened the door. James stood outside the door dressed nicely in a cream-colored turtleneck and dove gray slacks. Kim could only gape at him in awe. He was even more handsome than she had imagined.

“Good evening.” James said. “May I come in?”

“Oh, of course. Sorry, I didn’t mean to keep you waiting, but Dad neglected to mention how hot you were.” Kim said as she motioned him inside.

Jack was scandalized. “Kim! That is not exactly the kind of thing you say to someone twice your age. Aren’t there any nice British boys your age that you can flirt with?”

James laughed. “Thank you for the compliment, but I am afraid your father is right, I am probably a bit too old for you.” James brought out something from behind his back. “I did come bearing gifts, however. Would Godiva chocolate be enough to soothe your broken heart?”

Kim didn’t hesitate for a second. She grabbed the box and turned to go into the dining room. “It will do for now, but I may need more the next time you come over.”

Jack could only shake his head and chuckle at his daughter’s antics. “Thank you for that, I think you made her evening.”

“I actually brought them for both of you, as a thank you gift for inviting me over, but I don’t know if you will be able to get your hands on them now.” James said as they walked towards the dining room. He cast a side along look at Jack. “Nice apron by the way.”

Jack’s eyes widened as he looked down. Sure enough, he had forgotten to take off the hot pink apron he had borrowed from Kim so he wouldn’t get his clothes dirty. “Damn it.”

James could only laugh.

(*&^%$#@

Dinner turned out to be a wonderful affair. Jack couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed so much in one sitting. He could tell that James enjoyed the relaxed atmosphere as well. Kim was looking lighter than she had in months. Jack decided that having James over for dinner would have to be a regular occurrence. It seemed to be a healing experience for all of them.

*&^%$#@

The Next Morning  
MI6 Headquarters

M called both Jack and James into her office. James had been expecting it, he was overdue for a mission, but both of them wondered why she wanted to see Jack since he was not an active field agent.

“What I am about to tell you has to be guarded with the utmost secrecy.” She said as they came into the room.

“Of course, that goes without question. If everyone could know about what we do, then they wouldn’t call us secret agents.” James joked, but he soon regretted it as he caught sight of M’s glare.

“What I meant, was that this has to stay secret even from other MI6 personnel. Even in an office such as this, gossip still gets around and makes its way into to other departments. We cannot afford for any other government agencies to find out what we are going to do.” M answered.

“Why is it so important to keep things from our own government? That seems…uncharacteristic of us.” James asked.

“In all likelihood they would try to stop us. You see- I want to investigate another government-sanctioned agency. The most secret agency in England.” M replied.

“If this is so top secret, why am I being included in this discussion?” Jack asked.

“I need your help. I want to keep MI6 personnel out of this as much as possible. I am asking James to go on this mission because he is one of the few people I trust with my life, but he will need a partner. I was hoping I could persuade you to come out of retirement for this one mission. If it helps, I do not classify this as an extremely dangerous mission, just one that must be handled with great delicacy.”

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. “Let me hear the details, then I will decide.”

“Understandable.” M replied. “The group I want you to investigate is the Hellsing Agency. Rumor has it that they report directly to the royal family, that is the reason I fear that an official inquiry would be stopped.”

“The Hellsing Agency?” James asked. “I have never even heard of them. I take it they are black ops?”

“The blackest. Even I only know their name, not what they do.” M replied.

“I’ve heard of them before.” Jack said, looking thoughtful. “I came across it once when I was studying the treaties we have with other countries. Jurisdictional law becomes kind of tricky when you are looking for terrorists internationally, so it is good to know what deals we have made with other countries.

“America had a treaty with England that gives the Hellsing Agency complete jurisdiction over any case they wish to take. The treaty doesn’t say why though, or what they do. I remembered it because I thought it was highly unusual.”

“I must admit that I am curious.” James said. “But why did they draw your attention all of the sudden?”

“About a week ago a top secret government lab was destroyed. No one knows what was going on there because all of the personnel are dead, and all of the technology was either destroyed or stolen. No one has been able to find any external records that tell what was going on there.”

M paused to look through some papers on her desk. “There were reports that the lab may have been involved with a large kidnapping ring, but nothing could ever be proven. No one has taken credit for the lab’s destruction, and many suspect that it was the Hellsing Agency, or someone connected with them, doing a little in house cleaning. Meaning, they may have destroyed the lab because it was involved with something illegal that they wanted to cover up.”

“So, you want us to investigate the lab?” James asked.

“I would like to know what was going on there, but you won’t get the answers there. I want you to investigate the Hellsing Agency to see if they did it, and if they did, find out why.”

“How are we supposed to investigate this top secret agency that very few people even know about? Add on to that the fact that we cannot ask anyone in our government…it sounds impossible”

“I never knew you were such a pessimist, Mr. Bond.” M teased. “As it happens, we are in luck. For unknown reasons, the Hellsing Agency has abandoned some of their secrecy this week. They have even made the location of their estate public knowledge. Before, it wasn’t even on any map.”

“Why?” Jack asked. “That seems rather counter-intuitive for a secret agency.”

“They are holding a grand ball tomorrow night. Catering personnel has been shipped in from London by the dozens. The official reason given is that the last remaining heir of the Hellsing family is going to announce her engagement, but there is something strange about it.

“People are flying in from all over the world for this ball. Several thousand. I cannot believe that that many people care if this girl gets married. I want you two to crash the ball and find out what it is all about. With that many guests, no one will notice two more.”

“You’re right, I don’t think it sounds that dangerous as well. I’ll go along.” Jack said. “If they find us, I doubt they will like the fact that we are snooping, but I doubt they will harm us considering how much negative attention that would bring.”

“Excellent, I expect you both to see about getting new suits for the ball. Send the bill to us, but we need to make sure you both look spectacular. The cover we are using for you is that you are a gay couple who heard about a great party going on and decided to crash it.” M said as they turned to leave the room.

Both men spun around. “What?!”

*&^%$#@

To be continued in Chapter 23 in Neverwhere.


End file.
